meowzer
by youlietoziiiiiim
Summary: Zim gets turned into a cat! and worse he cant talk! mabey Dib will like Zim as a pet for a while.
1. little kitty

**HI guys! thanks f****or clicking on this story. I will continue this 1 everyonce in a while or if I feel like working on it**

**I DONT OWN IZ!**

* * *

(Gir was watching T.V when he herd Zim call him from the lab)

"GIR! I NEED YOU!"

(Gir got off the off the couch, excited to see what his master wants. he went down the trashcan that was in the kitchen which led him too the labs. he saw Zim working on a big machine. Zim turned and look at Gir)

"Gir I need 1 of your piggies"

(Gir took the piggy out of his head) "whhhhy?"

"you see this machine" (Zim said pointing to it)

(Gir noded his head)

"I made this so it will DESTROY DIB!"

(Gir look sad) "but why you need my piggy?"

"so I can see how strong the blast is" (Zim started walking to Gir with his hand out)

(Gir put the pig behind his back) "my piggy feeling sick today, he needs rest"

"Gir. Pig. Now"

(Gir screamed at Zim and ran, and Zim chases him in a circle. but Gir trip and his piggy went flying out of his hands. it hit tables, and 1 table had a bouncy ball on it, and it went everywhich way. unknow to Zim, his back was towards the front machine, and the ball hit the button on it, and then a ray hit Zim.)

(Gir watch as Zim was cover with light then he disappeared except for his pink outfit. Gir rember what Zim said, It would destroy Dib. he walk slowly up to the clothes) "master?" (he saw the clothes move a little. so Gir pick up the outfit. there under the clothes was a green cat with black paws and the end of its tail was black, whiskers, it also had anntana insted of ears, and red eyes) "MASTER YOU SO CUTE!"

(Zim narrowed his eyes at Gir) _"ZIM IS NOT CUTE!"_

(Gir pick up Zim and held him out) "awwww is someone mad"

_"YES GIR! SOMEONE IS MAD! AND PUT ME DOWN!"_

"aw you so fluffy. IZE NEVER GONA LETS YOU GO"!

"_Gir. LET ME GO!"_

(Zim hiss at Gir)

"looks like someone needs a hug" (Gir hugs him. Zim paws are infront of his face now)

_"GIR! CAN YOU EVEN HEAR AAAAAA WHY DO I HAVE EARTH MITTIENS ON!?"_

"come on masta lets take you to the couch. COUCH!"

(Gir went to the elevator which would lead him to the kitchen still hugging Zim. he walk into the liveing room and sat Zim on the couch and look at him)

_"GIR! THE MACHINE WAS SUPPOSE TO DESTROY THE DIB NOT TURN HIM INTO A FLUFFY THINGE!"_

(Gir was watching Zim meow crazly)

"master calm down" (he started petting Zim)

_"GIR! STOP PET-pet-petting-petting..." _(he lost track of what he was goan say when he started purring)

"awwwwwww so cute"

(Zim stop purring and narrowed his eyes at Gir, and hiss at him)

"master why you hissing? o are you mads at me?"

_"Ya for turning me into this thing, your finaly thinking"_

"YOUR NOT MAD AT ME ARE YOU! HEHEHE! YOUR FUNNY! IM GONA HUGS YOU AGAIN!" (Gir reaches to grab him)

_"GET BACK GIR IM WARNING YOU!" _(he trys to get out his PAK legs but cant) _"MY PAK! IS IT STILL ON ME!?" _(he spins around trying to look at his back)

"YAY! WE GONA PLAY SPINERS!" (Gir starts spining to)

(Zim stops spining)"_MY PAK IS NOT ON MY BACK! wate. how do I still rember stuff, and living to?"_

(he lays down on the couch and watches Gir, still spining, then at one point, Gir falls face first asleep. Zim yawns)

_"why am I tired? mabey a little sleep will work" _(Zim layed his head down and closes his eyes)

(15 minutes later Dib who had his camera, sneaks in through a secret way, looking for Zim. he stops when he sees Gir asleep, and a green and black color cat with anntanas asleep as well)

_"THAT MUST BE A ALLIEN CAT ZIM GOT! I'll do some test on it" _(Dib slowly walk towards the cat and pick it up gently and starts walking out the door with the cat) _"weird. I did not see Zim anywhere. what is he up to"_

* * *

**awwww I drew Zim as the cat OMG HE WAS SO FLIPING CUTE! I KEPT ON SAYING, HES SO FRICKEN CUTE I WANA HUG HIM NOW!**

**LOL! anyways I will contiue this story but the waffle land 1 idk about it.**


	2. loves his cat

**WWW WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ZIM AS A CAT!? I loves him ^_^**

**I DONT OWN IZ!  
**

* * *

(Dib walk in through his front door with the cat which was still asleep) " I wonder why people dont think this is a allien! cant they can see that a cat is not green and has anntanas!" (he looks at sleeping cat in his arms then looks at the couch. he puts the cat on the couch and gets on his neas and looks at it. the cat was now laying on its side with its tongue sticking out)

"wow yout tongue looks so much like Zims and everything else. I wonder if you have the same eyes as him (he starts reaching out to lift its eye lid when he had another thought. he look at its anntans and then touch 1 which made the cat jerk and roll over, its back now faceing Dib)

"weird" (he touches it back gently) "but soft" (he started petting it and it started purring) "awwww you are just like any other cat , except your a allien cat. you know, I always wanted a pet allen dog but a cat would work fine" (he stop when he heard it yawn and it turned over and saw him and Zims eyes were wide with fear) "wow your eyes are exactly like Zims"

(the cat jump on its paws and started running)

_" THE DIB! THE DIB! HES GOT ME IN HIS SMELLY HOME!"_

(Dib was chaseing Zim trying to calm it down, then Zim went under the couch. Dib look under the couch to see red eyes looking back at him)

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME DIB STINK!"_

(Zim hiss at Dib)

"Its ok. I wont hurt you. your my cat now, not Zim's anymore"

_"YOU FLIBERBART! I AM ZIIIIIIIIIM!"_

(the cat was now meowing)

"I know what will get you to calm down" (Dib pulls a string from his pocket and waves it)

_"NOTHING YOOOOOOU DO! WILL CALM ooooooooooo" _(Zim starts bating it)

"see. now lets get you to come out" (he starts moveing the string away from the couch still waveing it. then Zim runs out towards it)

_"IT WONT STOP MOVEING! MAKE IT STOP SO I CAN GRAB IT!" _(he starts chaseing it)

(Dib is now spining it around Zim, which is makeing Zim dizzy and he stops spining and falls on his side and looks at Dib)

_"THE HUMANS HAVE MIND CONTROL NOODLES TO GET ME! YOU WRETCHED HYUUUUUUMAN!"_

(Dib watch as the cat started meowing) "awwww calm down, shhhhh" (Dib started petting the cat which made it start purring)

_"Dib stink, even though I DESPISE YOU! I well let you keep doing this, cause I kinda like it"_

(Dib kept pettinng the cat but every time he try to pick it up, it would hiss at him)

"O come on let me at least hold you" (Just then the door bell rang) "stay kitty" (he gose to the door and opens it and is surrpised to see Gir standing there in his doggy outfit)

"HI MARY! IM LOOKSING FOR MASTER! HE FLUFFY!"

"Gir didint Zim come home today"

(Gir noded his head)

"well where is he?"

"who?" (Gir said tiltting his head)

"ZIM!"

"o yaaaaa HE TURN INTO A KITTY!" (Gir finaly sees Zim on the floor) "MASTA!" (he runs into the house. and stands infront of Zim) " YOU A BAD KITTY RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT! you forgot your collar" (Gir pops a collar out of his head thats pink with a little pink bell on it)

"WATE! ZIM!?

(Zim looks at Dib and narrow his eyes at him)

_"WHO ELSE!"_


	3. Hungry

**my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and O hi did not see you there...you um did not hear that right hehehe (blushes) I was in a raid on a game and people said LETS GET MILKSHAKES AFTER THIS! and they said other stuff involving milkshakes so yaaaaaaaaaaaa...ON WITH THE STORY! AND I DO NOT OWN IZ! (walks away embarrassed)**

* * *

(Dib was now looking at Zim shocked and started walking up to him)

"WELL IM GONA GO AND FINDS A BIRIDE" (Gir said and left the house)

(Dib watch Gir leave and look back at Zim who was sitting on the floor looking up at him)

"what are you looking at...little kitty" (he said the last part smiling

_"shut up human" _(Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib and turned around and went to the kitchen)

"wate, if Zim is a cat, and is in my house...I COULD FINALY DISSECT HIM!" (Dib walk into the kitchen and saw Zim pawing the fridge)

(Zim stop pawing it and turned his head to look at Dib)

"what you hungry?"

_"I could open it myself but...I...need help...IM NOT ASKING NICELY!" _

(dib took a guess that Zim wanted food so he open the fridge and look for something and he got out some milk and poured some in a little bowl and set it on the floor for him)

"there"

(Zim sniffs it) _"WHAT IS THIS MOCKERY! ZIM CAN NOT DRINK THIS...JIBBLEBERRY!"_

(Dib sees Zim looking at it and meowing) "what you don't want it? then do with out" (Dib walks out the kitchen but peeks in to watch Zim. Zim is still sniffing the milk and shivers he then takes 1 lick and starts hacking and falls on his side. Dib runs in, and bends down to look at Zim who is still hacking. he starts petting him gently feeling a little bad for him) "looks like you cant drink that" (he puts the milk up) "so what do you think about finding you something else to eat"

_"ooooo Im thinking of some Irken words instead of finding a snack now" _(Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib and started getting up)

"you know. I like to know what you are saying if you are hungry"

_"no you don't"_

"hmmmm. lets see" (Dib started digging in the fridge, but what he did not notice was, Zim, who was now digging under the fridge with his paw, then his paw out, and a bug came running from under the fridge, and Zim started chasseing it)

(Dib was looking around in the fridge when he heard a noise behind him. he turned around and saw Zim eating something, so he walk over and saw what it was)

"ZIM! DONT EAT THAT" (he started to take away the bug when Zim hiss at him, then Zim grabbed it with his mouth and swallowed it)

"why did you just do that"

(Zim turned his head away from Dib, embarrassed) _"that was soooooooo disgusting." _(Zims eyes got wide)_ "IM GONA BE SICK!" _(Zim then threw up)

"O COME ON! ON THE FLOOR! PURPLE ALLIEN THROW UP TOO!" (Dib was angry but ease up when he saw Zim hacking again)

_"Dib stink, I feel bad" _ (Zim threw up again) _"ooooo I feel sick" _(Zim then slowly walk into the living room and went to the corner and layed on his side closeing his eyes, and his tonged sticking out a little)

(meanwhile Dib was in the kitchen cleaning up the throw up with a paper towel) "stupid Zim." stupid alien puke. stupid stupid stupid" (he finished cleaning it up and went to look for Zim) "Im gona teach that alien a..." (he stop when he saw Zim asleep in the corner with his tonged sticking out a little) _"you know he's actually kinda cute asleep as a cat"_ (he got on his knees, and petted Zim gently not to wake him)

"I'll find you something to eat...and maybe to talk to"

* * *

**awwwww poor Zim getting sick well hope you enjoy so far AND I stop singing that milkshake song...and there like its better then yours darn right its DANGIT! **


	4. the toy

**people guess what...I dont know but I do know I got a new chapter up! enjoy. hmmm what was I makeing you guess?**

* * *

(Zim woke up a 2 hours later still hungry)

_"why am I still in the Dibs house? I should have left to my base when I had the chance" _(Zim got up and strech while yawning. he then smelt something familiar) _"is Gir here? cause I smell waffals" _(Zim walks into the kitchen but insted of Gir makeing waffals Dib was) _"Dib stink. Im not eating those"_

(Dib turned around when he heard a meow) "o hey Zim, good that your up, I hope you dont still feel sick"

_"If I eat those I might"_

"I made you some waffals. they should make you feel better"

_"I really wish I could talk to this Igiet now. ha Igiet. im glad I know what that means"_

(Dib watch Zim smile) "what are you smileing about? It better not be about my head. O that reminds me. Im going to work on a special collar that if you put it on any animal, you can hear what they say"

_"you mean that stupid collar that Gir brough over? IM NOT WEARING 1 OF THOSE!"_

(Dib saw Zim's eyes narrow at him) "what you dont want to talk. you are so stupid if you dont want that chance"

_"I DO WANA TALK but...I dont wana wear that collar thing"_

(Dib turned back to the waffles he was makeing and put some on a plate for him then he got some for Zim but cut his up)

_"ZIM DOSE NOT WANT WAFFLES HUMAN!"_

(Dib put syurip on, then he some waffles on the ground in front of Zim)

_" ZIM DOSE NOT WANT GRRRRRR" _(Zim slamed his face in it and started eating it)

"o ya. now your gona be sticky."

(Gaz walk in the kitchen playing and stop when she saw Zim)

"when did we get a cat?" (Zim stop eating he heard Gaz. he look up at her) "awwww hes cute"

"you think something is cute!?"

_"WHAT THE DIB SAID!"_

"ya." (she picks him up)" just look at his eyes. wate... this is Zim isint it."

"how did you..."

"cause no animal could look as angry as him"

"but how do you know its Zim!?"

"Dib you moron. no cat is green with anntana and red eyes. (puts Zim down)

"I KNOW THAT!"

"then why did you ask?"

"BECAUSE! YOU! HIM! GRRRRRR!"

(Gaz looks at Zim who is sitting down stareing back at her) "you know Zim, as a cat your kinda cute"

_"ZIM IS NOT CUTE! ZIM IS A KILLING MACHINE! yoooou stupid HYUUUMAN!"_

"Dib. keep Zim here I'll be right back" (Gaz leaves the kitchen)

"where do you think shes going?"

_"Dib human. your asking me. ME! a question and I can not talk. HAHAHAoooooo your planet will be conquered so fast that your big titanic head will sink"_

(Gaz comes back into the kitchen with a purple toy with a feather sticking out of it) "here you go" (she throws the toy in front of Zim)

(Zim sniffs it)

"Gaz that old cat toy will not...(he stop when he saw Zim's tail going side to side real fast)

_"HUMAN WHAT IS THIS! IT SMELLS LIKE!...I DONT KNOW!" _(Zim pounces it and starts rolling on the ground with it)

"hehe thats kinda funny" (Dib said)

"I'm going to the store close by and getting something I like" (Gaz said walking to the door and opening it)

"what are you getting?"

"noneya" (and slams the door)

(Dib looks back at Zim who is still playing with the catnip toy) "I guess I can play with him till she comes back"

**(37 minutes later)**

(Gaz walks in the front door with a bag in her hand. she looks for Zim and Dib but there not 1 of them is on the couch. she then heres a bang upstairs, she gose up the stairs and open Dib's door. there in the room was Dib throwing the toy and Zim fetching it. Dib stops and walks up to her)

"so Gaz whats in the bag?"

(She smiles and pulls out a spray bottle and squirts him with it)

"GAZ! WHAT DID YOU SPRAY ON ME!"

(she throws the bottle at him and gose to her room. Dib looks at the bottle on the floor and red it out loud)

"catnip in a bottle, guaranteed to make those old toys new! 20% more of a reaction. why would she get thOWWWWW!" (he looks down at his leg. Zim was bitting him. Dib was now running away and Zim was chaseing him "SHARP TEETH! SHARP TEETH! NO BITTING! STOP! AAAAAAAA!"

_"DIB! YOU SMELL YUMMY! HOLD STILL!_

(Gaz who is in her room, heard Dib screaming) "told you I get something I like"

**LOL poor Dib also people I have bad news...summer school O SNAP! ya but dont worry It will be over in a few days and P.S. after I finish this story or my other 1 I already been thinking of a new 1 and you will love it its almost like my other 1 but weirder. SOOOO NEVER SAY NEVER TO GET THE HAMMER! dont ask.**


	5. hair

**sorry for the late up date on this story (sigh) but here you are reading a new chapter hope you like!**

**I don't own IZ**

* * *

(Dib was in his bed asleep. after that little incident with Zim and the catnip he had to take a shower and fell asleep. Dib yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes, he felt something at his legs but could not tell what is was so he put on his glasses and look at his legs. there Zim was curled up in a little ball asleep. Dib smiled and gently started petting him)

"you know. maybe your not as bad as a house cat as I thought. or a alien cat, thing" (Dib pick up Zim and got out of the bed. he went downstairs and sat on the couch holding Zim like a baby. he started petting his stomach which made Zim purr) "awwww you such a good kitty. yes you are! yes you are!"

"what are you doing?" (Gaz said standing behind the couch. Dib screamed and made Zim wake up in terror)

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! GAZ!"

"hi"

(Dib look in his arms at Zim who was meowing and trying to get free. Dib let go of Zim who ran under the couch)

"GAZ! HOW LONG WERE YOU STANDING THERE!"

"long enough to know you are a caring person...It makes me sick" (she said the last part in a evil tone)

(Dib look under the couch to see Zim looking back at him)

"come on Zim. Its just Gaz"

_"GAZ HUMAN WAS NOT THE ONE WHO SCARED ME! YOUR GIRLISH SCREAM MADE ME THINK THAT THE ARONDAS HAVE COME TO ADD ME AS THERE FOOD RECIPE!"_

_"PUT ME DOWN I SAY OR FEEL THE RATH OF ZIIIIIIIM! _(Zim hiss at Dib)

"Zim calm down, Gaz did not mean to scare you"

"whatever" (Gaz went into the kitchen)

"GAZ YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAT APOLOGIZE!"

"NEVER IN YOUR LIFE DIB!" (Gaz yelled from the kitchen)

(Dib was going to say something else when he heard hacking. he look at Zim but still was holding him so he set him down real fast. out of Zim's mouth came a big green hairball)

(Dib look disgusted) "EWWWWWW WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT IN HERE!" (Dib look at Zim and thought for a moment) "wate. you cleaned yourself?"

_"yes yes I know I felt dirty, LIKE YOUR PITIFUL YOUR PLANET!" _(Zim started heading up stairs. Dib followed but Zim swipe at him and hiss, so Dib decide to stay in the living room. then he remember something. he went down to his dad's lab and grab the collar that he made for Zim so he could talk)

"Zim is going to like this!" (Dib walk upstairs to his room and open the crack door) "hey Zim I got your..." (he saw Zim licking his leg. Zim stop with his tongue still on his leg)

_" tehs not what it luks like"_

(Dib back out and closed the door slowly)

* * *

**XD bad moment Dib loooooooooool **


	6. the collar

**(looks at you) HEEEeeeeeey long time no seeee ...you READ! OR DONT!...TACOOOOOOS! (runs away then comes back)**

**I DONT OWN IZ! (runs away again)**

* * *

Dib was walking down stairs with the collar still in his hands, after he saw that with Zim and the licking he was grossed out

"well he will come downstairs at one point so I guess I will sit and watch T.V. till he comes

Dib was walking to the couch when he step on something, he look down. what he step in was that hair ball Zim hack up. Dib was now angry

"SON OF A..."

meanwhile in Dibs room Zim was done with his little lick bath and decide to go downstairs to see what Dib wanted, as he walk out of Dib's room Gaz walked out of her's with screaching noises coming from her room and then closed the door when she turned around she saw Zim looking at her with wide eyes and his hair was sticking up and his tail was puffed out

"what are you looking at?" Gaz said while pulling her GS2 out of her pocket

Zim just stared at her

"QUIT STAREING!"

Zim ran down the stairs to get away from the so called little girl

_"note to self, never be near the Dib sister for more then 3 seconds"_

Zim saw Dib cleaning up something so he went to see what it was.

Dib heard something behind him and saw Zim walking to him

"well Zim Im cleaning up your mess yet again"

_"that's nice Dib stink" _Zim sat down watching Dib clean up the hair ball _"you missed a spot"_

O hey Zim also I was gona give you your collar that will let you talk but, you were um you know" he started licking his arm but not touching his skin

_"yes yes! it was a embarrassing moment for me and you so lets never talk about it again!" _

"hey nitwits" Gaz said

both Zim and Dib jump and look at Gaz

"GAZ!" Dib yelled grabbing his chest "you scared me!"

"good" she look at Zim "what about you?"

_"I'LL DESTROY YOOOOU!" _Zim jumps at Gaz but Dib grab him just right when he was about to scratch her in the face. suddenly the room got cold, Gaz leaned in front of Zim's face and pulled his antenna down so his head would jerk upwhich caused a lot of pain to him.

"if you ever EVER try to attack me again I will make you wish that you got eaten by a bear instead of fighting with me" she let go of his antenna and walk into the kitchen

Zim bit his bottom lip scared out of his mind

"Zim why did you try to attack Gaz!?"

_"because that she demon scared the AMAZING ZIM!_

"well im gona go get the collar" Dib walk into the kitchen and saw the collar on the table and Gaz stareing at it

"Dib what is that?" she pointed at it

"o that. that's a collar that will let Zim talk while he's a cat"

"you Want him to talk"

"well ya"

"great now there will be 2 annoying voices bugging me, and Zim is worse then you" she took her Game slave from her pocket and started playing it

"Im not annoying"

"quite, Im in the zone" she was pressing buttons like crazy

"whatever" Dib grab the collar and walk back into the living room to see Zim rolling on the couch happily

"Zim?"

Zim stop rolling and look at Dib with a blank stare then smiled

"Zim I got the collar, come here so I can put it on"

Zim jump off the couch and sat in front of Dib. Dib put the collar around Zim's neck and pressed a button on it and then twisted a knob on the collar which made a loud noise and Zim had his antenna's pressed agents his head not like the noise, then the noise stop after a few more twists and Dib let go of the collar. he stood up and look at Zim who was scratching at it with his foot

"It might itch at first but you can finally talk"

Zim stop scratching and look at him with a bored expression

"so what is your first word?"

Zim still had a bored expression on his face "feed me"

* * *

**there it took a while but yay this chapter is done and also I have something in stored for Zimmy later on...you want to know what it is ok its bad ready...to bad I ante talein (smiles evilly)**


	7. gone

**Howyadoooin? here it is chapter 7 BABY WHOOOO!**

**I don't own IZ**

* * *

Dib was watching Zim eat some pie. Dib was lucky he found something Zim could eat cause Zim would not shut up, so to pass the time Dib sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V., he flip through he channels looking for something to watch, he saw Dora the explorer on, he turned his head to look at the stairs to see if Gaz was coming, he did not see her so he left it on Dora. Zim come out of the kitchen a few minutes later and stop when he saw Dib yelling ITS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

"umm Dib stink?"

Dib grab the remote and changed it real fast then he look at Zim

"o hey Zim, I was not watching Dora" he said fast

"watching what?"

"nothing!"

Zim and Dib heard a noise and turn there heads to see Gaz walking down the stairs

"o Gaz I need to go to the store and get some cat food for Zim and see if he can eat it" he look at Zim

Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib

"Zim, its just a try to see if you can eat it"

"I will not eat discussing cat food"

"just try it, you might like it since you are like a cat now" he went to the door "Gaz while im gone can you take Zim outside for a little fresh air and stay with him then bring him back in" he open the door

Gaz sigh and Zim's eyes went wide

"Dib human don't leave me with the she demon!"

Gaz rolled her eyes

"Zim you will be fine, I will be back ok" he walk out the door, and before he close it he said "o Gaz before you take Zim outside take his collar off because I don't want it to get dirty" he close the door

"you know it would be faster if he ran instead of walk" Gaz said looking at the door where Dib once was

"I wish he would run" Zim said a little scared

"what's the matter? scared of being here with the she demon" she raised a eyebrow

"hahaha I said no such thing" he walk to the couch

"o really? so I did not hear she demon when Dib was leaving?" she cross her arms

"I said no such smart thing that is true about you" he went under the couch

"your lucky your a cat for now Zim"

Dib was at the store looking for a cat food he think Zim would eat, he know Zim would not eat tuna flavor but maybe chicken flavor, he saw 1 last bag of the chicken, right when he was about to get it a old lady got it

"um mam could I please have that chicken flavor cat food for my um picky cat?" he ask her

she look at him and smiled "you don't feed this to your cat silly boy, chicken is for people to eat"

Dib just look at her confused "um that's not chicken, that's cat food that's chicken flavor"

"hahahaha you are funny, this is chicken, cause it taste like chicken"

"but theres chicken in the food section"

"that's the cat food cause it taste nasty, I wonder why they put it there?" she open the bag and put some cat food in her mouth

Dib turned around and walk away

meanwhile Gaz was sitting on the couch playing her GS2 when she remember what Dib said, she sigh and put her GS2 up, she got off the couch and look under it to see Zim looking back at her "come on Zim, Dib said to take you out side"

Zim came out from under the couch and stretch

Gaz open the door and Zim walk out "Dib said I should stay out here with you but you can handle yourself" she was closing the door when she remember "o ya" she took the collar off of Zim "don't want his stupid collar scratch" she closed the door and Zim was standing there and meow

_"well this will be a fuuuuuuuun time" _he suddenly heard something _" what is that sound? where have I heard it?"_ the noise got louder, Zim look the way it was coming from and saw a big dog running towards him barking_ " O IRK!"_ Zim ran as fast as he could and the dog chasing him, he saw a little hole under a fence and ran towards it with the dog hot on his trail, he just fit under it to get on the other side and started running again while the dog was digging at the hole making it bigger. Zim stop running cause the dog was gone, he look around and he was lost.

Dib was walking to his door, after that with the old lady he just wanted to come home, he did not get nothing at the store but a fear of old ladys. he open the door and saw no one

"Gaz? Zim? where are you guys?"

Gaz came out of the kitchen eating a PPJ "your back already? I was enjoying peace for once"

"um Gaz wheres Zim?"

she shrug

Dib was running around the house calling Zims name and look everywhere, he then look out side and around the house "GAZ!"

"what"

"Zim is gone"

Zim was walking around the town looking for Dibs house but he did not know where he was as he was walking a van pulled up beside him, a guy walk out with a net and slowly walk up to Zim from behind, Zim stop when he heard something behind him, and then the next thing he knew, he was in a net hanging in front of a animal catcher

the person look at Zim "hmmm never seen a cat like you before, o well even strange cats like you will get adopted at one point" the catcher swung the net behide him and walk to the van with Zim meowing

* * *

**o noooos why I stop there hu! I don't know. well the reason I have not been fast updating like I use to was because Im working on a new story and it will be a while before I post it because I want to get a few chapters in soooooo ILIKEWHOWABAR (explodes)**


End file.
